


Five Failures and One Success at Cosplay

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Category: StayC
Genre: Comedy, Cosplay, Gen, K-pop References, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: People have gotten so complacent about the 'rona. A two-week quarantine is implemented in Seoul to put things right, and the girls of StayC have to keep themselves busy during their confinement to the dorm. Wait, you can't possibly be thinking of...No! Don't say it! This is not one ofthosetypes of fanfics...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Five Failures and One Success at Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated 'T' for the cuss words, otherwise I would've tried for a 'G' rating.
> 
> *Update 1/7/2021: OMG you have to watch this video, StayC are on ASMR crack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DoclgXReQk  
> My eyes were watering, it was so funny (I didn't laugh out loud, though, so temper your expectations).

With the new ‘rona outbreak afoot in Seoul, many K-pop events were abruptly canceled for two weeks. Our heroes, endeavoring to remain sane during the renewal of strict quarantine, ended up doing something slightly crazy.

They held the first ever StayC cosplay ball.

Some of them were not very original or creative with their choices. Yoon, for instance, who looks like a chic model, simply dressed up as one. Bright Seeun, with her dreamy smile, came as an elegant date. And Isa showed up in an ever so slightly more mature outfit, that otherwise matched the other two as a set.

“You guys,” said Yoon, “I think we failed at cosplay…”

Isa shrugged. “Short notice. Plus, it’s a little hard to go shopping at a time like this.”

Seeun also shrugged. “Besides, it was probably going to turn into a beauty contest anyway. And of course I win by default!”

They all laughed at that, and even harder when Sieun walked in wearing a mummy costume over skeleton pajamas.

“Hey, at least my idea is creative, you kids!”

“We have to give her that,” said Yoon, and they applauded faintly. Sieun was crushed.

“I should’ve put on some Grudge make-up,” she pouted.

“Yeah, you should have,” said a new voice.

The girls all turned to look at Sumin, and they were in awe of her. She was wearing black leather pants and a matching aviator’s jacket. Rounding out the look were cowboy boots and sunglasses.

She made a gun with her fingers. “I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle.”

The girls went nuts. “You messed it up,” said Yoon, “you have to start out naked and _then_ we give you that stuff.”

Sumin crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “Hey, all that matters is that you got that reference.”

Sieun snickered. “She looks like 조바이덴, doesn’t she?” The others all giggled, and Sumin pouted.

“Hey, where’s J?” asked Isa. They looked around, bewildered. Suddenly, the lights went out.

“What the fuck is happening, you guys?” said Seeun with a sense of terror.

Just then, a door opened, and out stepped J. She was epically backlit with a large flashlight from behind. A smaller one illuminated her face, which was barely visible through the spectacular getup she was wearing. But there was no mistaking her: she looked just like a young Ellen Ripley.

“Get away from her you _bitch!”_

Then they all died laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate title I considered was _First! _because I believe this would be the first StayC fic on the Archive. But that joke wasn't as funny as the title I chose.__


End file.
